House Of: I Thought the Secrets Were Over
by FabinaHOA
Summary: Sequel to House Of: Dirty Little Secrets. Read Dirty Secrets first. Nina finds out what she was meant to do, why she was born, and why she keeps seeing people no one else sees... R&R :
1. Chapter 1: Keep Coming

**House Of: I Thought the Secrets Were Over**

Nina POV:

Fabian stood next to me, smiling. I smiled too. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "She looks like you." He whispered. I smiled as I held the small girl in my arms. Patricia Marie Rutter. She was perfect. The doctor walked in and took her. They had to run some tests, she was born a little early. I held Fabians hand. Mara and Amber ran in. They attacked me with questions. "Is it a boy or girl? What its name?" they asked. "A girl, Patricia Marie Rutter." I answered. They smiled and giggled like idiots, but they're my idiots. The doctor walked in and asked Mara and Amber to step outside. He turned to me and Fabian. "Is she ok?" I asked. "We're not sure, her test results aren't normal." He said. I held back tears. "She's going to be ok, right?" I asked. "I'm sorry Ms. Martin." He said and walked out.

Next Month:

Patricia was still sick. She wasn't getting better. I was sitting on the couch. Fabian was talking to the doctor on the phone. "… I understand; thanks." Fabian said and hung up. He looked up at me with sad eyes. I gasped and shook my head. He came and sat next to me. He nodded and I burst into tears. Why can't we have the people we wanted desperately?

"_Hello?" someone called. I looked around. Where was I? "Over here." Another voice called. Everything around me was black. "Come ON!" someone else yelled. "I told you it's over there." Another voice said. There were people everywhere, only, I can't see them. "I know where you are." A girl said, appearing in front of me. She was about twelve. "You're here to help us." She said. I lifted my eyebrow. "This is where the trapped souls go, the people that can't Passover. You have to help us." She said. I shook my head. "I'm dreaming, there is no way this is real." I said backing away. "You HAVE to help us!" the girl screamed. It startled me badly. "If you don't we'll all end up in hell!" she said. "I-i-i-i-I" I stammered, what were you supposed to say when a ghost girl says you have to help her or she's going to hell? Oh yeah, tell her she's insane. But I believed her. In a weird way, it made sense. "Please." She said. "Please, you have to help us, me. My parents and brother passed on, but I got held back. I want to be with them. I'm scared, I'm lonely." She whispered. I wanted to comfort her, tell her everything was ok. But was it? Was anything? "I want to help, but how?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't know." She said. I sighed. A mini Amber. Great._

I sat up and looked around. I was in me and Fabian's room. Fabian was out for a walk. What just happened? Did I just talk to a ghost? But I know that answer. Yes.

**Hey! Hope you LOVED IT! If not, you suck. (Not really.) I'm trying to make this story longer.**

**:)FabinaHOA**


	2. Chapter 2:What Ever Happened To The Girl

**Hey, hey! What up homies? I LOVE REVIEWS! So, I'll shut up and you'll read! "You better love it!" JK.**

Every night I visited that strange place. And the same girl was there every time. How was I supposed to help her? Go to God and tell him to take her? What if I can't help her? What if that's not where lost souls go, what if it's Hell? What if I'm insane? Probably the second one. I sighed. My life = NEVER easy. And it is not fair and it completely sucks. I have always, ALWAYS, wanted a normal life. _Not _an abusive, death filled, ghost-seeing life! Why? Why me? One out of a billion chances this would happened to someone, and why me? Oh yeah, because I'm a pathetic little girl who needs to learn how to deal with it. I need to talk to that girl again.

"I don't even know your name." I said to her. "It's Maysal." she said. **(A/N pronounced May-sol in case you didn't know :) **I nodded. It was a fitting name. She had short curly red hair and piercing blue eyes. I didn't tell her my name because she -weirdly- already knew. I looked around some more. I still couldn't see anyone. "Why can I only see you?" I asked. "Because I called you. You're helping me." She said like it was completely obvious. I nodded. It made sense, sort of. "But how am I supposed to help you, if I don't know how?" I asked. She thought. "I remember! You have to bring into the living world and take me to a place that I needed to do something I couldn't do because I died before I got to do it!" she said, out of breath because she did not breath ONCE in that entire sentence. Did the dead have to breath? Possibly if their talking… "Ok, what didn't you do?" I asked. Her face turned pale as she whispered, "Tell the police who murdered my family and raped me."

**Ohhh! What gonna happen next? IDK!**

**:)FabinaHOA**


	3. Chapter 3: Joy and Maysal

**Sorry I didn't put anything up yesterday, LONG STORY SHORT, here is the new chapter! Sorry :)**

Nina POV:

_I stared at her in disbelief. She nodded sadly. I put my hand on her shoulder; I expected it to go through but it didn't. "I'm sorry Maysal." I said. She nodded. "I need to tell them who did it." She said. I nodded. Maysal abruptly turned and there was another girl behind her. This one was VERY familiar. Joy smiled. "Fancy seeing you here, Nina." She smiled. Maysal screamed. "She helped him! SHE HELPED HIM!" She screamed. Suddenly I saw lots of people. Everywhere. They were all staring at Joy and Maysal. And me. Wait, did Joy help KILL Maysal?_

I sat up quickly, gasping. I needed to get back! Fabians arms tightened around me. "Nina, are you ok? You haven't had a good night sleep in I don't know how long." He said. I wiggled out of his arms. He looked hurt. _Really_ hurt. I don't want to hurt him. "Why don't you want me? Nina, do you still love me? Are you mad at me? What did I do? Please tell me. You don't talk to me anymore. You don't want to be with me anymore." He said and a stray tear fell from his eye. My heart ripped. "I do Fabian, but i-i-I," stupid stutter. I hugged Fabian as hard as I could. I held him tight and he held me too. Maybe he'll understand. Maybe. I can hope.

**Sorry it was short and sucked but I started another story. Not for fanfiction. I wright a BUNCH of stories. Do you guys want me to post my other one? No bad language in reviews would be appreciated.**

**:)FabinaHOA**


	4. Make Me Wanna Die

Take me, I'm alive  
>Never was a girl with a wicked mind<br>But everything looks better  
>When the sun goes down<p>

I had everything  
>Opportunities for eternity<br>And I could belong to the night

Your eyes, your eyes  
>I can see in your eyes, your eyes<p>

You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love<br>Will burn up in the light

And every time  
>I look inside your eyes<br>You make me wanna die

Taste me, drink my soul  
>Show me all the things<br>That I shouldn't know  
>And there's a blue moon on the rise<p>

I had everything  
>Opportunities for eternity<br>And I could belong to the night

Your eyes, your eyes  
>I can see in your eyes, your eyes<br>Everything in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love<br>Will burn up in the light

And every time  
>I look inside your eyes<br>(Burning in the light)  
>Make me wanna die<p>

I'll die for you, my love, my love  
>I'll lie for you, my love, my love<br>(Make me wanna die)

I'll steal for you, my love, my love  
>(You make me wanna die)<br>I'll die for you, my love, my love  
>We'll burn up in the light<p>

Every time I look inside your eyes  
>I'm burning in the light<br>I look inside your eyes  
>I'm burning in the light<br>I look inside your eyes  
>You make me wanna die <p>


	5. Chapter 5: He Want's Me, Too

**Hey. So. Here.**

I never went back to Maysal. I couldn't. So I went where I knew I could help her. I walked into the police station. "What is the problem?" the officer asked. "I have information about Maysal Williams murder." I said. "You do?" he asked. I nodded. "I know who helped murder her." I said. "Joy Mercer. But the problem is, she's dead." I said. He typed Joy's name on the computer. He turned to me. "There is no Joy Mercer in the system."

I sat on the couch. How could that be? How could Joy not be in the system? This is too much. I want my life to be normal. I want to live with Fabian and I want my parents and Patricia Marie to be alive. I want my stupid stutter to go away. I want Fabian to know I love him. I want Maysal to Pass on. I want Joy to go to Hell. I want Maysal's murderer to be caught. I want to be with Fabian forever. I want him to understand. I don't want to be alone. I don't want Fabian to leave me. I didn't want my mom and dad to die. I didn't want Patricia or Patricia Marie to die. I didn't want Jerome to lose the love of his life and go crazy. I didn't want to be sitting here feeling sorry for myself. But I am. My tears fell suddenly. All my feelings washing out with sobs. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to.

I need help. From Fabian, from God, from Mom, from Dad, from Maysal, from _ANYBODY_. I can't stand being alone. I can't. that's why I called Fabian and asked him to come home early from work. He should be here soon- "_Knock, knock_." I got up and quickly opened the door. Fabian rushed in. "Nina, what's wrong, are you ok?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head. Tears fell. "Fabian, I have to tell you something, and you have to believe me." I sobbed. He nodded and wiped away my tears. I sat down and told what's been going on the last few months…

Fabian sat there in shock. "You don't believe me." I whispered, tears coming again. He shook his head. "I do Nina. I do." He said. "Promise?" I asked, not letting myself fall for it that quickly. He nodded. "Of course." He said. I scooted close to him and hugged him tight. Tears fell everywhere. (His and mine.) I just needed to be close to him after weeks of isolation. I held him as close as our bodies would allow. He kissed the top of my head and around my face. I think he was as happy as I was to be together again. And that's how we ended up walking to our bedroom.

**Hoped you liked it! Yay! TTYL**

**:)FabinaHOA**


	6. Chapter 6: Asked and Answered

**Hey my peeps! I. Am. So. Bored. I don't even know whats gonna happen next in the story. Well I will make it up as I go along. Sorry I have been experiencing EXTREME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! **

Nina POV:

I sat on the beach. The sand felt good on my skin. Fabian sat down next to me. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "The ocean is beautiful." I said. Staring far off, beyond the horizon. Fabian took my hand. "Just like you." He said. Yeah, it was cheesy, but it was still sweet. I scooted towards him and leaned on his shoulder. "This place is amazing." I said. Fabian nodded; he looked distracted. "Nina, can I ask you something?" he asked. I nodded. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. My heart stopped. "Nina Martin, will you-"

"Beep, beep, beep!" I sat up groggily. Stupid alarm-clock. I turned it off and laid back down. I turned to Fabian and he pulled me into his arms. "Morning." He whispered in my ear. I tucked my head under his chin. "Morning." I said. He lightly kissed my hair. "I love you." I said as he started stroking my hair. "I love you, too." He said. I smiled because I know he means it. It makes me so happy to know that he _means _it. I snuggled deeper into his tight embrace. I love him. Oh, _god_, I love him. And I want him to be mine, and I his. Why won't he ask me the simple question?

"Nina? Can you come here a minute?" he asked. I nodded. He came over and sat next to me. He handed me a red velvet bag. I opened it and saw M&Ms. "Read it." He said. On the M&Ms, written in small words, was: Nina Martin, marry me. I gasped and turned back to him. He stood up and got on one knee. He pulled out a small box. "Nina Martin, will you marry me?" he asked. A few tears fell. "Yes!" I said and hugged him. Finally. Finally Fabian.


	7. Chapter 7: The Boy I Knew

**Hey, I know I haven't been posting anything lately, I've been practicing some other things… But you guys need to review more, I don't know if you like where I'm going or if you think its crap! So after this chapter I won't post another one until I get 20 reviews.**

Nina POV:

_I'm back. I am finally back. And I can see people now. Everyone. Why can't they Pass on? There were hundreds of people. They don't deserve this. No one does. I walked up to a little boy who looked about three. He was crying. I squatted down next to him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He wiped his eyes and looked up at me. "My mommy isn't here." He sniffled. "Well guess what." I said. "What?" he asked. "I'll help you find your mommy, ok?" he smiled and nodded. I stood up and held out my hand. He grabbed it and we began walking. I don't know why, but it feels like I know this little boy. Like it's my responsibility to keep him safe. We walked some more and an older lady walked up. "Excuse me, weren't you helping Maysal?" she asked. I nodded. "She wanted me to tell you that she Passed." She said. I smiled. "Thank-you." I said. She's where she belongs now. _

"_So what's your name?" I asked the little boy. "Dak." He said. "I like that name, my name is Nina." I said. He stopped walking and turned to me. "Nina." He said. I nodded. He started crying again. "Nina!" he yelled and ran to hug my legs. "I know you!" he said again. I gently pushed him off my legs and squatted again. "What do you mean?" I asked. He pulled out a picture. Me. I gasped. "Where did you get that?" I asked. "From my mommy! Your Mommy!" He yelled. "I died in the car crash!" _

**Wow, didn't expect that did you?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Lives Of Friends

**Hello, I know I didn't get 20 reviews but I'm bored.**

**P.S. For the reviewer Fabian, I LOVE pecan pie!**

Nina POV:

I was sitting in my room. I remember Dak. I do. How could I forget him? How. Did. I. Forget. Him. HOW? I remember so clearly now. Dak. He was in the back seat with me. When the car crash happened. And I remembered what _really_ happened in the car. Dak saved me. By killing himself. When the truck came towards us, Dak push me towards the window and scooted in the middle seat. He was only three. Yet he was so smart, he had potential. And I took it from him. And the man who got me out of the car, he wasn't a police man, he wasn't a firefighter, no he was, he was… I think he was God. He told me that everything was alright. He told me I was special. He told me I was meant to live. But I never thought that was true. But maybe it is. Because; I, Nina Martin, can help the lost souls of the world find their way through. Who knows who I might find?

"Amber, I've missed you so much." I said. _"Oh Nina! I can't wait to see you!" _Amber yelled through the phone. I laughed on the inside. "Yeah, so Mara is coming with you, right?" I asked. _"Of course!" _she said. "Ok, I'll see you soon, bye." I said. _"Bye!" _she said and hung up. I put down the phone. Fabian walked in. "Hey Nines." He said. I smiled and walked towards him. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "So Amber and Mara are coming tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded. "Did Mick tell you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Ms. Hyper-talker herself told me." He said. I laughed at his name. But that _is_ Amber.

"NINA!" Amber yelled and threw herself at me. She nearly knocked me down. "Hey Amber!" I said when she let me go. Mara walked in and gave me a gentle squeeze. I smiled at my two good friends. I haven't told them about what Fabian asked a few days ago. But I'm about to. I led them over to the couch and sat down. They sat down on either side of me. "Guys, I got to tell you something." I said. I held out my hand with the ring on it. Amber's scream almost made me go deaf. "OMG OMG OMG OMG! NINA, YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED! TO _FABIAN_!" she yelled, LOUD. I smiled. Mara smiled too. "That's great Nina." She said. "Now I have an announcement." Mara said. **(A/N Mara dates a OC named Tray.) **She held out an ultra-sound pic. "That's great Mara!" I said. "WOW! THAT IS A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! IS IT TRAY'S?" Amber yelled. Mara nodded. Amber smiled big. "Mick and I are doing awesome." She said. I smiled. My friend's lives are really good right now. Like mine.

**Hope ya liked it. I wanted to bring Mara and Amber back for a little bit. **

**20 more reviews. I mean it this time!**

**:)FabinaHOA**


	9. Chapter 9: Fabian Knows The News

**You guys ROCK! Thanks SO SO SO SO SO much! Happy 14****th**** B-day Grace! **

**P.S. My middle name is Grace!**

Nina POV:

"I'm glad they got to come over." Fabian said. I nodded and smiled. Mara and Amber left yesterday. Right after I found out some good news. Fabian sat down on our couch and patted the seat next to it. I walked over and sat next to him. I can't help but think how much I've changed. I don't even stutter a lot anymore. My life seems… good. No, great. I have Fabian, I have Mara, Amber, Mick, Alfie. I have Dak. But the one thing I want most, I don't have. My Patricia Marie. I want her so bad. I stay strong for Fabian, but I have an internal ache that never stops. An ache right in the center of my heart. But it will be filled soon. I laid my head on Fabian's shoulder. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found him. That's why I should tell him. _No, it's too soon._ My annoying inner voice said. It had a point. That's why I'm waiting to tell him tonight.

Fabian held me close to him. He kissed my hair lightly. Should I tell him? _Just do it! What's the worst that could happen? Wait, don't answer that._ My inner voice really helps as you can tell. Fabian kissed my cheek gently. My skin was warm where his lips had been. I should tell him. Now. _NO!_ Shut-up voice. Amber and Mara said they think I should tell him. Now. Ok. Deep breaths, here it goes. "Fabian? I-I have to tell you something." I said. He nodded. "Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head. "Not exactly _wrong_." I said. His eyebrow rose in that cute confused look he gets sometimes. "Fabian, I uh, I-I'm pregnant."

**Whoo-Hoo! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**

**:)FabinaHOA**


	10. Chapter 10: Nina and Fabian, Love

**Hello. I really don't have anything to say… so… here. **

Nina POV:

Fabian took it ok. He was surprised. But not excited. I don't think I can blame him. It really isn't a good time for this. I wish this never happened. I wish_ I_ never happened. Then Patricia and Joy would be alive. Dak, mom, dad would be alive. Fabian would meet a nice British girl who is normal. He would fall in love with her. They would get married. Have kids. Have a normal life. Gran would have been able to get the help she needed. At that thought, hot tears stung my face. Gran. I haven't given her a second thought. I didn't care that she was gone. But I do now. She was terrible, but she couldn't help it. She was all I had. Now I have no one. Just Fabian. I don't really have my friends. _Just Fabian._ He's all I have now. Maybe I _do_ want this baby. Maybe I _do_ need this baby.

Fabian POV:

I walked into the house. Nina was asleep on the couch. God she's beautiful. I walked over and knelt next to her. I stroked her cheek lightly. A slight smile flickered across her mouth. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. She opened her beautiful eyes and smiled. "Your home." She said. I nodded. She sat up and put her feet down. "Sit." She said, patting the seat next to her. I stood and sat next to her. I put my arm around her. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have Nina. She laid her head on my shoulder. I love her so much. It's moments like these that I pray to God that they would never end. I sighed happily. Nina looked up into my eyes. She started to say something, but she stopped. And we just stared at each other. Into each other's eyes. I pulled Nina closer to me, completely closing the gap between us. Nina lifted her hand and touched my cheek. We leaned towards each other, until our lips met in a spine-tingling kiss. So blissful, so_ full of love_, it was enough to make someone think they died and went to heaven. And maybe I have. We never know in this world.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry I had really bad writers block… then I got the wonderful idea, "Hey, I should let people see Fabian's POV. He has changed so much!" So, there. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You should take your time to review, I took my time to write the story. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Place I Fell

**Hey hey!**

Nina POV:

Fabian held me closer. My eyelids closed. He kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Nina." He whispered in my ear. I smiled slightly and fell asleep.

_I'm back. I. Am. Finally. Back. I looked around, but I didn't see Dak. I should- "NINA!" I turned to see Dak running towards me. He looked frightened. He ran up and hugged my legs. "What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed. He pointed in the direction he ran from. "There was a boy being mean to me." He said. I gently unwrapped his arms from around my legs and squatted down to his height. "Did he hurt you?" I asked. Dak frowned. "He can't hurt me." He said. Oh, yeah. "Well what-" "Hey! Kid, get over here!" a male voice yelled. I stood up and Dak hid behind me. I saw a guy about my age striding towards us. "What do you want?" I asked. He looked slightly taken aback by the sight of me. "Well, now, I want you." He said. I laughed. "Just stay away from Dak." I said. He shook his head. "Can't do that." He said. I scoffed. "And why not?" I asked sharply. "Maybe, uh, because I don't _want_ to." He said. "Stay away from him." I said. But he didn't listen. At all. "You got a boyfriend?" he asked. "No." I said. He smiled. "I have a fiancé." I said. His smile faded and his eyes filled with hate. "I'm too good for you anyway." He mumbled. "Just get out of here." He said. I shook my head. "No." I said. "I mean it. GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. "Anger much?" I asked. But I wish I didn't, because he flung himself at me and I fell to the ground with a hard thump. I heard some talking and frantic yelling. Will I die? Can a ghost kill me? Will I pass over? Will I die. _

_Clouds. I see clouds. Everywhere. Clouds and people. They're talking, but I can't hear. I can't see. Yet, at the same time, I can. I try to call Fabian. But all that comes out, is… nothing. I'm lying down. I feel a hand on my arm. My eyes open. A man stands above me. Long, light brown hair. He looked a little old, but still friendly. He smiled. "Good Nina, your awake." He said. "What? Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. He chuckled. "You know where you are. You need to be careful, Nina. Daze is a powerful ghost. Now, go back to Fabian. It's not your time to go yet." He said. My eyebrow lifted. Just as I was about to ask what he was talking about, he faded, and I awoke in Fabian's arms._

**Hope you liked it! Oh and, in your review, (HOPE YOU LEAVE ONE) tell me if you like my chapter names! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12: Just A Fact of Life

**Hello. I changed my entrance word! Normally I say, 'Hey' not 'Hello' yah, idk. (If by some weird chance you don't know what idk means, it means 'I don't know' I'm saying you're stupid or anything…)**

Nina POV:

I jumped slightly, awaking from whatever that was. Fabian hugged me lightly. "You ok?" he asked. I didn't respond. I just held on to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. I tried not to cry. Because that was _scary_. Not like when you're on a rollercoaster scary, like when your stranded in the woods and a wild black bear tries to attack you, scary. Maybe I shouldn't have provoked the bear… he deserved it, though. I still wanted to cry, I don't know why I do. I just do. I scooted as close to Fabian as I could. He stroked my hair. He's so sweet. I'm glad I have Fabian. Tears started forming. I can't contain them anymore, I _need_ to cry, I haven't in done long. More and more tears poured. Fabian lifted my chin from his shoulder, making me look him in the eyes. Tears were still pouring, and now I was sobbing. "What's wrong?" Fabian asked. "I-I-I-I'm s-sorry Fabian, I-I-I-I-" I couldn't finish the words. I didn't even know what the words were. They came out automatically, like I'm on auto-pilot. Fabian wiped away my tears, whispering words to comfort me. My tears finally ran out. Fabian wiped the last one away and kissed my cheek. "Better?" he asked. I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and continuously kissed my cheek and asked me if I was ok. I relaxed into his arms. Why did Daze get so mad? Why was he mad at me and Dak? I don't know. I might never know. I looked up into Fabian's eyes. He's so perfect; he's everything I could ever ask for. I remembered the first day I saw him on the beach. Fabian leaned down and his lips touched mine. Tenderly, our lips moved together in a jaw-dropping kiss. I pulled away and touched his cheek. He smiled his cute, 'Fabian' smile. I smiled back. "I love you, Fabian." I said. "I love you, too, Nina." He said. We haven't said these words in so long. We just thought them. But the words don't seem to show the amount of love we share. I kissed Fabian again, a lingering kiss, one that left goose-bumps. I pulled away again and Fabian smiled. "We haven't been discussing a very important matter." He said. "What?" I asked. He smiled bigger and pulled me so close, his lips were at my ear. "The wedding."

That's what we talked about. For three hours. When we were finished, we talked about the other important matter. The baby. "What do you want to name it?" I asked. Fabian shook his head. "I think we should wait until the baby is born." He said. I nodded. "That's a good idea." I said. "I have a doctor's appointment next week." I said. "Do you want me to come?" he asked. "You don't have to." I said. "I want to." He said. "Ok, I wanted you to. But I didn't know if you had plans." I said. He shook his head. "I never have plans." He said. I nodded.

I smiled as I walked down the aisle. Fabian looked so handsome. I got to the end of the aisle and looked out to all the people. I screamed. The people there were my family. But my family's dead. All of them. And these weren't ghosts, these were rotting corpses of my family. I turned to Fabian and screamed again. He too, was a rotting corpse. I backed away. Tears pouring from my face. No. This can't be happening, _this can't be happening_. Fabian walked towards me smiling. Then the scene changed. It wasn't Fabian, it was Daze. He smiled an evil smile. Then he lunged again.

I bolted up, gasping for air. I quickly looked around. Just Fabian. I put my hand to my forehead. I was really sweaty. I don't like going back to bed like that. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I got a rag and wet it with cold water. I put to my forehead. It felt so good. I heard a noise behind me and spun around. There he stood. "What are you doing here?" I almost yelled. "I came to apologize." Daze said. "Wait, what?" I asked. He smiled. "You a natural blond?" he asked, snickering. "I'm not blond." I said. He laughed. I sighed and wet the washcloth again. "I really am sorry though." He said in a completely different voice. I put the cloth to my head. "It's ok, I guess." I said. "Well, I gotta go." He said and faded away. I don't know if I really forgive him. I think he's up to something. But I shrugged it off and went to bed.

**Hope you loved it! I tried to make the chapter longer. I make short because... I don't really know. REVIEW REVIEW! I will find you if you don't…. REVIEW!**

**:)FabinaHOA**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Not in the Mood

**Hey, I'm not very happy. That's when I write best… so… here.**

Nina POV:

I didn't go back to sleep. I couldn't. I kept thinking Daze is planning something. And I am extremely uncomfortable. I finally looked at the alarm clock. Seven-thirty. Ugh. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again. I sighed heavily, I am so tired. I put my hands over my eyes and grunted. "Nines, are you ok?" Fabian asked. I guess he just woke up. Lucky. I removed my hands from my eyes. "I can't sleep." I said. He slid his arm around me and pulled me towards him. He held me there, close to him. I let my eyelids slowly close as sleep took me over.

_I didn't want to go here! I wanted to go to sleep! Gosh, you can never get any sleep around here. "Hey Nina." I turned and saw Daze. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. "Someone in a bad mood? Tell me all about it." He said. I shot him a glance that said; 'I am in no mood to put up with your stupid games.' He smiled. "Ok then, why don't you tell me about your night. Have any good dreams?" he asked. I scoffed. "Because of you I didn't get any sleep." I said. "Why, what do I look like, the big bad wolf?" he smiled as he said it. "Shut up, just tell me how to get out of here." I said. "Now, now, watch the language young lady." He said. "I'll show you some language if you don't tell me how to get out of here." I said. I know I'm being mean, but right now, I really don't care. "Well, hmmm, I don't know if I should…" he trailed off. I crossed my arms and stomped off. "Hey, Nina! Wait up!" he said. I stopped and turned to face him. "Um, Daze, normally when someone stomps off, they're trying to get away from you." I said. His face fell. He looked so sad. I felt a little bad. But not enough to keep me from walking away._

I woke up in bed. I was still exhausted. Why does this have to be difficult? Why. Is. Sleeping. Hard? I don't understand, explain it to me. Why can't I sleep? I sighed and sat up. I pulled my journal from under my pillow. I haven't read it in so long. I love reading it. All the memories. I opened to a random page.

Dear Diary,

Today Fabian told me he loves me. Do you think it's true? He's so amazing, why would he love me? I don't know. All I do know is that I one-hundred percent love him too. He said that I was the most beautiful girl in the world, then he kissed me. The kiss was amazing. I love him. So much. I never want him to go away. Never. Ever.

Nina

I smiled at the old memory. It seems like so long ago. But really, it was only last year.

**So, yeah. Might not have been the best, but… yeah. BTW Please guys review more! Please. I only have like two review, (Thanks guys!) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And wish me luck, tomorrow I have a string concert. VIOLIN RULES!**


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected, Unwanted, Guest

**Hey peeps. ENJOY!**

Nina POV:

Fabian is at work. I'm by myself. I hate this time of day, because I'm alone. Without Fabian. Without him, my mind wanders. It goes over the edge of worry. When Fabian's here, I never worry, because I know he'll make everything better. When he's away… that's a completely different story. I sighed and stood up. It's a little cold in here. I grabbed a blanket from the basket in the corner. I wrapped it around me and sat on the couch. I'm still so tired. No matter how long I sleep, no matter how _much_ I sleep. Maybe Amber can come over. I would ask Mara… but after what happened last week… I shouldn't. She, had a miscarriage. I feel so bad for her, she's really upset. Well, I know what it feels like. I picked up the phone and dialed Amber's number. _"HEY NINA!" _she answered on the first ring. "Hey Amber." I said. _"You sound sad." _She said. "I'm not sad, I'm just tired. I was wondering if you could come over. I don't like being alone." _"OF COURSE! I'll be right over!" _she hung up and I could practically see her rush around looking for her keys. I smiled. I'm glad she's coming over.

I heard a knock a few minutes later. How did Amber get here so fast? It's a thirty minute drive from her house to here. Another knock. This one was louder and more forceful. Not an Amber knock. She knocks loud and excitedly. No forceful. I got up slowly and stood in front of the door. "Come on Nina, open the damn door." The voice was familiar. But I didn't know if I wanted him to come in. I sighed and opened the door for Daze to come in.

**Ahhhhh, what does Daze want? Wasn't he mad at her? hmmm… you'll find out soon! And you'll get to see some Amber yelling. Sorry i know its short!**

**:)Fabinahoa**


	15. Chapter 15: It's What I Am Who I Am

**Hi! I had testing today… UGH MATH! Sorry to all you math nerds… no offence. I'm a computer nerd…. sorta… so anyway, BACK TO THE STORY!**

Nina POV:

"What?" I asked, sort of harsh. "I came to warn you. About one of the trapped souls. She knows you, you know her." he said. My stomach dropped in a very uncomfortable way. Was he talking about Joy? Please, don't let it be her. Please. He noticed my sudden change in mood. "You ok? You look on the verge of fainting… or vomiting." He said concerned. "Is it Joy?" I whispered. He nodded slowly. I put my hand to my head. I couldn't understand. I forgot about Joy. I looked back up to Daze. "Why?" I asked. His head tilted slightly. "Why what?" he asked. "Why do you need to warn me?" I asked. He shook his head. "I just wanted to warn you that she's back." He muttered. Then he looked me straight in the eyes. "I just, I just wanted to see you." He said. I shook my head. "I-I have a boyfriend, I m-mean fiancé." I stammered. "I know." He said and walked towards me. His face was inches from mine. I backed up some. "No, stop, don't do this Daze." I said. He walked towards me and placed his hand on my cheek. Or he tried, but it went through. He can only touch me when I'm in his world. I backed away again. He looked mad. "Nina, why do you stay with that loser anyway?" he asked. I felt anger well in my stomach. "He is _not_ a loser." I said. "And he's way better than you will ever be." I said it slow, venom in my voice. He growled, a low growl that made me stumble back. It sounded, evil. Unhuman. My eyes grew large as I watched him. He looked so mad. Like he wanted to kill someone. Like he wanted to kill _me_. "Do you want to know how I died Nina!" he yelled. I backed away more. "I was sentenced to a death penalty." He spat. "I can't control my anger," he continued, "It's in my _blood_." He said. I toke a shaky breath. "It's what I _am_." He said, softer. I was confused. He saw that. "Nina, I'm no mere mortal. Neither are you. I'm a werewolf. You're a necromancer. It runs in your blood. Chances are, one of your grandparents were one."

I opened the door and let Amber in. I did the best fake smile I could manage. We hugged and I led her in. We sat on the couch and talked. After what happened earlier, I wasn't really up for company. But this was Amber, and it would be mean to ask her to leave. So we talked, but I wasn't thinking about what we were saying. I was still stuck on what Daze had said. Necromancer, Joy, werewolf, everything.

**Hope you weren't confused. And no this isn't twilight wanna be story, I just added a werewolf, might add a sorcerer later… hmm… yeah, I'll do that… REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter : In The End, I Got So Far

Nina POV:

I'm lying next to Fabian; thinking about me. About my life. Where I am, what I'm doing. I have no regrets. I think everything that's happened to me the last year has made me a million times stronger. I am not afraid. Not anymore. Everything will happen for a reason. I know it does; I know it _will_. I'm not afraid of Daze, not afraid of Joy, not afraid of anything. Why? I don't know. I think I let go of part of myself. But that's ok. I like it.

**7 months later…**

Fabian smiled at the girl in his arms. She was healthy; she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I let my tears pour. Happy tears. I haven't felt those in in so long. The nurse came in to check my blood pressure. She nodded to herself after checking and left. Fabian placed the girl in my arms and I smiled. "What do you want to name her?" he asked. I smiled up at him. "Hope, Patricia-Marie, Rutter." I said. He smiled bigger, if that was possible. I looked at Hope. She was so perfect. I kissed her forehead. I looked up to ask Fabian something, but I spotted a familiar face in the corner. Daze. He smiled. "Congrats." He said and disappeared into the shadows.

**Next day…**

I got into the passenger seat and Fabian got in the driver's seat. Hope was in the back in her car seat. We pulled out of the parking lot. Fabian got on to the main highway and started talking. "So, do you want to have Amber and Mick come over later and then-" he cut off and I'll never know what he was going to say because a huge truck came towards us head on. I remember screaming and a hard impact. Then, everything faded. Nothing was there. Just the distant wail of a baby.


	17. Authors Note

Hi to all my wonderful fans! I wrote this story almost two years ago and I think that it's so amazing to look back at this and see how many people loved this story. I appreciate all of you so much. Since then, I've moved on to writing my own fiction and trying to master my writing style. If you would please take a look at my Fiction Press account I would extremely appreciate it! Thank you all SO much! I love you guys!

My account username for FP is: ApplesLoveShinigami

Thank you all so much!

(The reason I haven't added on to some of my stories and basically disappeared is because my account got hacked and it's been like hell trying to get back in! First I was locked out of my yahoo, I recently got that back, and then I couldn't receive the reset email until now.)


End file.
